Grigor the Second
Backstory To be added Name: Grigor the Second, Supreme Chancellor of Chelovestva Gender: Genderless, usually refeared as a Male Classification: Advance Bio-Machine Age: 260 years old Alignment: Lawful Evil Appearance: To be added Personality: To be added Likes: Chelovestva and its people Dislikes: Traitors, killing without valid reason, incompetence Weight: Hundreds of Tons Height: 800 cm Hobbies: Read novels, make public announcements, poetry, make prosper Chelovestva Values: Strength, Ambition, Order, Stability, Prosperity Status: Alive Affiliation: NUMEN (initially enemy, then become an ally), The Lĕgĭo, Chelovestva (''the supreme faction led by Grigor himself, originally from an alternative timeline, this new powerhourse had quickly become a prominent force to be reckoned, even by other Superpowers), several factions and few powerful entities in the Local Multiverse '''Theme': Empire Earth - Main Theme Quotes: To be added Powers & Stats Tier:' High 6-A '''physically. '''8-A' to 7-B with light weaponry. 6-B to 6-A with heavy weaponry. High 6-A '''to '''5-B '''with top weaponry '''Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can detect all forms of energies in the electromagnetic spectrum), Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-High), Information Analysis, Invisibility, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 2 and 8), Technological Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Limited Shapeshifting (Capable to control and alterate his own body to an certain extend), Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Energy Exoskeleton, Energy-based and Ballistic Weaponry, Portal Creation (with Dimensional Teleport), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Via Warp Drive), Black Hole Creation (Via Singularity), Environment and Matter Manipulation (With Nano Factory), Precognition (Via Quantum Perception), Power Nullification (With Suppressor), Durability Negation (Via Bond-Dissociation Beam), Attack Reflection (With Redirection), Can survive in outer space, Duplication, Large Size (Type 0), Temporary Invincibility (Via Overcharge). Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Survived inside a singularity), Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul) and Mind Manipulation (His mind is psionic shielded) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level physically (Capable to tear in half a moon with a single strike. Crack the face of a planet around the size of Mercury with a double stomp. Far stronger than Baseline NUMEN). Multi-City Block level to City level with light weaponry (Even his lighter weapons can decimate multiple city blocks of a city. Was able to obliterate a large mountain in a few minutes). Country level to Continent level with heavy weaponry (His heavy weapons are capable to cause mass extinction events. Destroy a massive asteroid 10 kilometres in diameter before it could hit Earth. Capable to wipe out the entire surface of a world in a few minutes at most). Multi-Continent level to Planet level 'with top weaponry (His strongest weapons, the only ones in his arsenal capable to damage and destroy his body. With the most powerful ones having planet busting capacities) Can ignore conventional durability via Durability Negation 'Durability: Multi-Continent level physically. Small Planet level to Planet level with Forcefield (Was able to took a planetary collision between two Earth size planets, survived the explosion of a medium size planet) Can nullify attacks via Power Nullification Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Lifting Strength: Class G '(Able to lift skyscrapers with ease, was able to move a pyramid), higher with Telekinesis 'Speed: High Hypersonic (Able to travel at around Mach 30, can travel across a continent in less than half a hour), with Relativistic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Able to react and dodge lasers and lightspeed attacks at close range. Capable to tag and react small spacecrafts that moves at 75% of the speed of light. Far faster than Baseline NUMEN) and FTL+ Perception Speed (His processing speed allow him to elaborate massive amounts of data in nanoseconds). Massively FTL+ Travel Speed with Warp Drive (Can travel across galaxies in hours) Reflexes are further complements via Precognition Range:' Extended Melee' physically, Tens of Meters to Planetary '''via his weaponry/equipment, with '''Tens of Meters Senses (His senses can reach superhuman level, improve even further with the Augmented Reality Vision). Low Multiversal 'via Dimensional Teleport (the Teleport's range is vast enough to reach other universes and timelines) 'Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (His Superradiance Battery allow him to be active as long as he want), with Infinite Endurance (He doesn't feel pain and it can keep fight unless the body doesn't get completely destroyed) His rigenerative ability make him hard to be killed in conventional ways Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''(Extremely intelligent and cunning. His processing speed can elaborate exabytes of data in a few moments. Superior to his most advanced supercomputers. Stated by NUMEN that "Grigor is basically a Tywin Lannister if he wasn't blinded by pride and arrogance, someone that should never be underestimate", as he able to outsmart/outplay him numerous times over as like with other characters) More than two hundreds of years of ruling the Chelovestva as Supreme Chancellor of the state. Turn it from a small village in Belarus to the sole dominant force on Grigor's Earth in a few decades, for then turn it into the current Superpower capable to compete with the much older multi-dimensional empires in terms of military, industry, technology, resources and influence, while keeping it under his control without having major rebellion or malcontent in general. Had directly fought in dozens of battles and decimate entire armies '''Standard Equipment:' Dimensional Teleport' (This device allow Grigor to teleport to other universes/timelines in a moment, although the need first to set the coordinates before utilize, otherwise he risk to teleport to a place outside space and time), Warp Drive (The device permit to archive speeds faster than lightspeed by warping the space around the user (or by creating his own space-time), although due of the speed Grigor is always forced to set the coordinates before active the Warp Drive and even that he can only move in a straight line, he cannot change the direction when under warp speed), Suppressor (To be added), Nano Factory (A tiny factory with the specific task to generate superpowered nanites capable to alter/change the structure of any material to atomic level that they make contact other than control many other characteristics of the material. The only down side is that organic matter is too complex to be manipulated), Redirection (A decide capable to momentarily store the power of any attack for then be released the very next moment) Weaknesses:' '''Can be eccessively ruthless, slightly overconfident (normally due of him don't know who is fighting, but he is not someone who tend to make the same mistake), his forcefields can only remain active for 30 seconds (after that, it need to reloaded after other 30 seconds), his equipment can be destroyed, his top weaponry are directly fuel by his Superradiance Battery so if used too much during combat it can deplete NUMEN to the point of could potentially shut down his body, his Quantum Perception is only limited to a certain range and it isn't always 100% accurate, low hand-to-hand combat skills (he rarely fight) Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Singularity' - To be added Bond-Dissociation Beam - To be added Quantum Perception - With the ability of see the quantum fluctuations in an area of 1 km around Grigor's himself, he is capable to perceive every single current quantum state that will happen around in that area, and by doing matematical calculations he is capable predict the most likely outcomes of an event or action of someone with extreme accuracy Overcharge - To be added Notable Feats & Statements To be added Note: This character is inspired by Grigor II from the Empire Earth series Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Robots Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hax Users Category:Technology Users Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5